Cabin Fever
by cendella
Summary: Jack takes Allison away for their honeymoon to an unexpected location. Needless to say, things don't go as planned.


**I do not own EUReKA. Curses! *shakes fist angrily toward sky* **

_**Spoiler Alert! Contains dialog and scenes from Season 5 Episode 11 - The Honeymooners & references to Season 5 Episode 9 - In Too Deep, with a few small changes for effect.**_

Cabin Fever

"Allie?"

Jack called out softly to her as they lay on the floor of their newly constructed Copacabana. Allison hadn't uttered a word to him since they'd retired for the evening. After several seconds of receiving no response, Jack rolled onto his side and whispered to her again.

"Allie?"

She remained in the same position, unmoving, almost as if in a deep slumber.

"Allie, your breathing hasn't changed so I know you're not asleep."

When his accusation failed to garner any reaction, he implored.

"Allie talk to me, _please_."

Jack knew she was pissed, but how long could those feelings last? Yes, he messed up and when he really thought about it, he knew that almost getting crushed to death by the cabins support beam sorta killed the mood. With all the planning and preparation he'd done, he naturally assumed she'd be taken by his romantic gesture, overlooking any flaws or restoration needed. At last, he'd had a stroke of genius.

Her shutting down to him completely was definitely not how he expected their week to go.

Jack came into possession of the cabin when he'd taken over the job evacuated by Sheriff Cobb. He seldom ventured over to the hideaway, even though it was only a short ten minute jaunt from town. Still, he always had big dreams as to what it could be. When he and Allison married, he had a flash of inspiration and knew he was finally ready to take it on. Jack envisioned a place for just the two of them, something they could work on together. They'd spend their days repairing and decorating the cabin and at night they'd skinny dip by moonlight in the lake or lay in front of a roaring fire making love. No, it wasn't Bali or Cancun, and it damn sure wasn't Fiji, but in his mind, it was better. They could travel to those destinations at any time. This was unique, this was special. Barring the mishaps that had already occurred – which could all be fixed as he pointed out to her earlier, Jack couldn't understand her refusal to get with the program.

Their first unofficial honeymoon took place at the bunker the night they were rescued from the submarine. The nuptials had been a surprise not only to their family and friends, but to them as well. The previous events of that day filled him with the fear that their unification in the bonds of holy matrimony would be a dream unfulfilled. The loving surprise Jack had prepared for her sadly did not go as expected. They fought most of that day about a variety of topics. Her not telling her family about the wedding, her issues with him and Jo being so close and Jack's suspicions of her being embarrassed of him because he didn't measure up intellectually. It took a brush with death for them to realize what was really important. When Allison asked him to marry her right then, there was no way he was saying no. A week later they managed to arrange a day for just the two of them. Kevin and Jenna slept over at Jo's, Fargo had gone back to his place, Holly was safely transported back to GD and even Andy had vacated the premises. S.A.R.A.H placed herself on a self-imposed hiatus and would only respond if needed.

Their first night as man and wife, they lay in bed together after tenderly making love and spoke to each other from the heart, something they hadn't done in quite some time. Since Allison's abduction, her time in virtual Eureka, Jack's rescue and the unresolved issues between Jo, Zane and the two of them, these few months had been taxing to say the least. He and Allison took advantage of the tranquility, barely leaving their bedroom for those twenty-four hours. This was the first time they'd been completely alone since they'd unexpectedly gotten married. Their own private sanctuary. They slept, made love, ate, made love, talked about the future, made love, watched television, made love, showered together, then made love again. Even after their earlier misunderstandings, secrets kept and brushes with death, getting to this point had been a long and difficult road. Before anything else, they wanted to make sure that the decision they hastily made while knocking at death's door, was one that they really and truly wanted.

Jack still felt as if he were in a dream. It had taken him four years to profess his love for Allison and another year to maneuver the complexities of their new relationship. New because at most, they had only been friends, best-friends, but friends nonetheless. This last year proved to be the most turbulent and life-changing for them all. Arriving back in Eureka from 1947 into a new timeline, all signs of Kevin's autism gone, Henry's marriage to Grace and the biggest surprise of all, he and Tess were still a couple. Even after they'd navigated through, they still had to deal with Grant, issues of trust, her brain abduction, her kidnapping aboard the Astreas, a fake Eureka and the Consortium. Then upon their return Allison struggled to deal with the reality she had thought to be true and what she was presented with now. He know it took quite a toll on her and he wasn't sure they would make it but he refused to give up. He had waited for her for this long, he could wait forever. As she tugged at his shirt, Jack pushed those thoughts away. Allison was his wife now and there was nothing or no one that would ever break them apart.

That's when he came up with the idea for a romantic getaway to the cabin. In his mind's eye he foresaw a glorious week spent with the only woman he would ever love again. It was a little rough when they arrived, she certainly hadn't expected to vacation here and it took her some time to accept the idea, but things seemed to be taking a turn for the better.

Less than an hour ago she seemed a willing participant, about to make love in the middle of their ramshackle cottage. Jack was afraid that her trepidation would carry over for the entire week, but as they worked side by side that afternoon, she indeed mellowed to the situation. As the rain continued to pour, leaks popping up in different areas around the room, her idea to erect the cabana was the spark for a night they would never forget. After he placed the tarp on the ceiling, he made a fire and lit dozens of candles. He hadn't gotten around to fixing the electricity yet so the candles not only illuminated the room, but also enhanced the mood. It was all very picturesque.

"Are you ready for me?" she asked.

A vision, she emerged from behind the curtain dressed in a red and black negligee, one he was sure he hadn't seen before. Jack remembered everything about her, from the arc of her brow, to the clothes she wore, to the way she put her lipstick on in the morning, and as always when she entered a room, she was the only thing he noticed. The candlelight danced off the droplets of rainwater bathing them in what appeared like a million stars but they paled in comparison to her beauty and her smile. Each time Jack saw her, it was as if the very first time – his pulse quickened, he felt the rush of blood to his face as he blushed, never able to contain the smile that instantly formed on his lips.

Jack met her halfway as they climbed onto the rollaway bed. In a rush they connected in a passionate embrace. The pitter patter of the rain against the rooftop played the music of love. Reluctantly separating, his hands never left her as he caressed her back beneath the silken material.

Arms crossed behind his head, she conceded. "Well, it's not Fiji, but I do like the sound of the rain."

Jack could only respond with a series of low guttural growls as he kissed her again. He slowly coaxed her down onto the mattress until he rested partially atop her, his hands roaming freely over her creamy café au lait skin.

That's when it all came crashing down...literally.

After checking for bumps, bruises and broken bones, Allison erected the Copacabana so they would at least have shelter for the evening. As she prepared the area for their new sleeping arrangements she muttered furiously under her breath. Jack knew he was up shit creek when she covered up her lingerie with a short black kimono. Glaring at him the entire time she put it on, she cinched the belt tightly across her waist and lay down without another word. Sure, he could understand why she was miffed, their location wasn't ideal and they'd had a frightening experience, but Jack thought they'd at least make love on their first _official _honeymoon night.

Apparently, Allison had something else in mind.

Crawling in next to her, Jack tentatively slid his hand over waist only to have her scoot forward several inches so that his hand fell between them to the ground below. He didn't want to press his luck and he would never pressure her, but even with all the disasters happening around them, Jack only wanted to be with her.

"Allie!"

Tersely she responded. "What!"

"I know you're upset but this isn't entirely my fault."

Allison rolled over to face him which was mistake number one. He looked so apologetic, his expressive blue eyes displaying all he felt. Those eyes never failed to turn her insides to mush, but this time, Allison wouldn't let him get the best of her and quickly returned to an agitated state.

"Not your fault? Are you kidding me? You brought me to this filthy, disgusting deathtrap for a honeymoon. You don't even make sure it's safe enough for us to inhabit..."

"It's not that bad. Besides, I've fixed it up a bit."

"Not that bad? Fixed it up? When? Do you know how many times I could have been maimed or killed today?"

"Come on now Allie. Really? You don't think that maybe you're overreacting a bit."

"_Overreacting_? Believe me, you haven't even begun to see me overreact yet."

Jack knew at that moment, it would take considerable action on his part to break her reserve.

"Allie, this isn't how I wanted it to go."

"How did you expect it to go Jack? This was supposed to be our _honeymoon_, a chance for the two of us to get away somewhere romantic. Away from the kids, away from work, away from Eureka, away from everything."

On the brink of tears she turned in the opposite direction.

"I didn't mean to ruin our honeymoon. Allie, I never want to disappoint you. I just thought this was something that would be just for you and me. I love you."

Allison could hear the dejection in his voice and she knew the last thing he would ever do on this earth was intentionally hurt her.

Her own voice low, she answered. "I know you are honey. I love you too."

Jack reached over and touched her in what he assumed was a signal that a truce had been met. Oh how wrong he was.

"Uh, I don't think so."

"What?"

"Just because I accepted your apology doesn't mean you're getting any."

"Allie, this is the first night of our honeymoon."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you brought me to Gilligan's Island."

"But Allie..." he muttered through gritted teeth, "..._I'm ready."_

There was no doubt he was as his sizable erection pressed up against the curvature of her lower spine.

"Sucks to be you."

In a huff he rolled onto his back and stared up at the cabana roof. Yes, there had been some hiccups but it hadn't been a complete disaster. If she didn't want to make love well, that was just fine by him. She wasn't the only one who could go without. Too bad his third leg didn't feel the same. Frustrated, he clasped his hands behind his head as he concentrated on ridding the image of her in her teddy. He wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but neither of them seemed willing to yield. Problem was, Jack had no pride when it came to her, so he made one last-ditch effort.

This time he snuggled right next to her, his arms wrapped around. He could feel her tense up immediately.

"Allie, I really am sorry. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. Listen, tomorrow I'll call the travel agency and book a trip somewhere tropical and romantic. We'll have sun, sand, room service and most importantly, a roof."

He could hear her momentarily tittle, which was a good sign in his book.

"Wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do is fine by me, as long as I'm with you."

Jack could feel her entire body relax. His confidence renewed, he pressed on.

"Tonight, I need to hold you, touch you, kiss you. So, why don't we make the best of things."

"_The best of things_."

At least the terseness had left her voice.

"Yeah. Besides I remember you mentioning something about devouring."

Though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling. He'd referred to earlier when the rain poured through the roof and he suggested putting up a tarp instead of her Copacabana. He'd dismissed the idea, citing Fargo's incident in which he almost got swallowed alive by his MU-Tent.

_"This is a T-A-R-P, tarp right, and if we tack this up above our little love nest, we'll be fine and this won't devour you whole."_

_"Yeah, uh, if you want any devouring in your future...I would hurry up Sheriff."_

_"Where's my hammer?"_

Allison knew how much he enjoyed going "downtown" on her as he seemed quite excited at the prospect, as he hurried to place the tarp.

Besides, it didn't hurt that he was really, _really _good at it.

She took the opening to take a cheap shot. "Well, that was two hours and a roof ago."

Jack sidled up closer, wrapping her even tighter in his embrace. "Come on baby."

"No."

Even though her mouth said no, her body was without a doubt saying yes.

"I promise, tomorrow will be better, but for right now, let's say we celebrate."

"I don't think so."

"You don't really mean that do you?"

"Yes...I do."

"Well, I don't think you do."

Jack pushed her hair to the side and pressed his lips against the slope of her slender neck. What began with small pecks applied delicately to the back of her neck quickly escalated. One thing was for sure, she stopped resisting. Jack used his nose to nuzzle between her shoulder blade and her silk robe as his kisses continued. His tongue darted out as he licked that little spot behind her lower lobe which never failed to make her squirm. A visual shudder confirmed that he had indeed hit the right spot.

"_Stop it Jack_."

She purred with a kittenish quality which only resulted in spurring him on. "Goddamn you are so fucking sexy."

When Jack felt her body quiver once more, he knew the door was open and her defenses were down. He slipped his hand under her nightgown, her flesh hot to the touch. He whispered naughtily in her ear, distracting her as he pulled at the silken belt, slowly loosening the bow.

Allison knew she couldn't play her game any longer. As he placed open mouthed kisses at her nape, his warm breath caused a stir inside. Damn she wanted him, but admittedly, she was still ticked off. She closed her body tight in an attempt to resist his advances one last time but steadfast, it did nothing to deter him. Not that she really put any real force behind her endeavor anyway. When his hand glided over her upper thigh and underneath the material of her negligee she let out a wanton sigh. Allison knew her attempts at pretending anymore were fruitless. It's not that she wanted to withhold sex from him, but she was miffed about their circumstances and wanted to make sure he knew how she felt.

Turning toward him, she cradled his face in her hands. She was captivated, lost in his pensive blue eyes.

"How do you do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Make me love you even more each day. I am so lucky to have found you."

Jack leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Was she serious? He was the one who was lucky. The one who had been blessed. The one who woke up everyday with a love like he had never before experienced. She was truly a gift whom he at last could call his.

Allison Carter, née Blake. His friend. His lover. His wife. His everything.

Jack wanted to express to her physically what his words often could not and while he wanted to be deliberate, he wasted no time in showing her exactly what she meant to him.

He undressed her first, delighting in the beauty that lay before him, he took it all in. Using his fingertips, he traversed the length of her body with light stokes. The illumination from the candles and fire combined, covering her in a radiant glow. After stripping off his own clothes he tightly grasped hold of her waist and lowered his head.

Allison's eyes promptly rolled to the back of her head. How did he have the ability to do that to her? He kept her in a constant daze forcing her to make a concentrated effort remain aware and in the moment. She had to admit, he had a very talented tongue and it didn't take long for her to succumb to his assault. As she came, a bit to fast for her liking, her body shook uncontrollably. She attempted to raise herself up only to be held in place by his strong hands. Apparently he was intent on having her orgasm again as he dove back in.

Her body squirmed at the onslaught as he greedily sucked her already swollen clit. At what point it went from pleasure to pain and back to pleasure, she didn't know. Leaning back, her arms stretched languidly over her head, back arched, she threw her head to the side and silently screamed as she gyrated her hips in sync with his rhythmic method. Allison couldn't remember the last time she'd had a multiple orgasm, if ever, her stomach muscles contracting as she pulsated over and over again. Grasping her with powerful hands, he fondled her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her nipples sending chills down her spine.

There was no denying, she was a frenzied mess.

He ascended her frame and while hunched over, captured a pert breast in his mouth. Allison let out an audible cry as he engulfed her, his tongue flicking over her stiff nipple she felt a burning heat in the pit of her stomach. Reaching down she grabbed hold of his cock. He was so hard, all she wanted right now was him inside of her and she wasn't above begging.

_"Please_ Jack. Take me now."

Jack was only to happy to grant her wish and gave her the relief she craved. He lifted her and pushing her flat onto her back, he entered her. Her juices still over his face he kissed her roughly.

Allison knew he found it a turn on that she allowed him to kiss her so that she could taste herself. In truth, there wasn't much she wouldn't do for him, or let him do to her. The second Allison set eyes on him, she knew he'd be great in bed. He was long, lean but firm and remarkably flexible with his body.

Allison thought back to the various times when she'd seen him naked. There was the occasion she'd called him at home and he was in the shower unaware that they were speaking by video. After recusing Fargo and a trucker from an accident, he was forced to disrobe in front of them all and shower after being covered in toxic material. She was not surprised however to see how well endowed he was – it was beautiful and quite magnificent. If no one else had been around, she may have done something impulsive. Allison often wished he was able to read her mind. If only he knew what her smirks had been about. Needless to say there had been many a night her fingers crept below her sheets, keeping her well entertained.

A brisk hard thrust forced her back to reality. He groaned huskily loin her ear which only caused her to become more aroused. She knew he was near his breathing ragged, he cried out savagely as he came and didn't waist any time as he slid back down and positioned her legs up and over her head. Holding her steady, he proceeded to suck and lick at her pulsating mons, his fingers delving deeper inside.

As good as it felt, Allison wasn't sure how much more she could take and almost as if he heard her thoughts, he removed his fingers and tasted her nectar.

"_Ooh_ baby. That felt _so_ good." Allison knew she had to return the favor.

"Well, did my devouring skills hold up?"

Allison peered at him, a devilish look in her eye. "Who said I was talking about you devouring me?"

Allison shoved him onto his back, kissing at his jugular she slowly drug her hands down his chest and over his stomach, seizing a firm hold of his member. Flipping her hair to one side, she crawled down and playfully teased the tip with her tongue tasting the pre-cum that settled at the head. She engulfed him, her hand stroking the portion of his shaft that her mouth could not. Placing one hand on his rock hard abs, she delighted in the way they flexed each time she tugged at him. She took long steady pulls, her lips locked around him. Moving her free hand lower, she wrapped them over his scrotum, gently squeezing for effect. Allison sensed his arousal heightening, panting heavily she knew he would explode at any minute. Problem was, she wasn't ready for him to cum just yet, even though she loved when his warm liquid filled her mouth and trickled down her throat. Raising to her feet, she turned and settled herself in reverse cowgirl which allowed her to set the pace.

Jack whimpered when she withdrew her luscious lips. He not only enjoyed the act immensely, but the view as well. It wasn't uncommon for him to become light-headed during one of her "sessions".

As she rocked back and forth, flashes of lightning created the illusion of them being surrounded by strobe lights. Her hair whipped back and forth wildly, her body movements fluid. Not content to remain a passive participant, he cinched hold of her waist and coaxed her backward. Bending his knees, he braced her, rapidly lifting her up and down on his lap.

Nearly spent, Allison reclined against him, the sound of thunder drowning their impassioned screams as they simultaneously came, his full load released inside of her. Allison rolled off, both of them out of breath, sweat pouring from their bodies.

Post coitus, she called out to him. "Come here."

Jack slid over, resting his head on her stomach. Allison wrapped one arm protectively over his shoulders, her other hand she used to tussle his wavy blond hair.

"Jack, I want you to know that I don't need to go to Bali, Cancun or Fiji. As long as I'm with you, it's where I want to be. You're all I need and without you, I'm incomplete."

Craning his neck to view her, his smile reflected the sentiment and emotions she felt.

They feel asleep that way, legs intertwined, his head situated between her breasts, soothed by the sound of her heartbeat. Tonight they had found a way to work through their difference of opinions. They vowed that from this point on they'd never go to bed angry. They would surely have disagreements, but just as they'd done tonight, they would work through them and remember that in the grand scheme, did the little things really matter. They promised to stay focused on nurturing and growing their relationship.

Tomorrow they would face a brand new day and all the challenges that came along with it, but for tonight...all was well.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my twist on things. If inclined, please review this story as well as any I have written previously. I am always open to complements, criticisms and ideas.**

**Thank you to my anonymous reviewers as I cannot respond to your directly.**

**A big shout out to Fangirl...she knows what she did. :) **


End file.
